Don't Leave Me
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Ferb wakes up after having a nightmare, and his dad isn't around to help him feel better. Some brotherly fluff that takes place right after 'Green Haired Boy and His Dad.'


**Ollo there! This is a one shot I thought of. It takes place after 'Green Haired Boy and His Dad' so Ferb is six and Phineas is five. This takes place a couple of days after Lawrence's and Linda's wedding. It's brotherly fluff only... enjoy. :) I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>Ferb awoke with a start and sat straight up in bed. He had fresh tears running down his face, and he was panting hard. He glanced around the room and it became clear to him that he was safe and sound in his room that he shared with Phineas. He lied back down on his bed and kept his eyes open. It's been weeks since he's had that nightmare, why on earth were they starting back up again. He sniffed back his tears and that's when he heard someone stir in the bed next to him. Ferb glanced over and watched as the outline of his younger brother sat up in bed and moaned,<p>

"Ferb? What's going on? Are you okay?"

No, Ferb wasn't okay, but he wasn't going to admit that right now. Ferb remained quiet, hoping that Phineas would fall back asleep, but instead Phineas moved towards the small table that sat between them and flipped the light on. Ferb groaned and squinted his eyes at the light. Phineas sat up straighter and looked over at his brother,

"Ferb are you... crying?"

Ferb shook his head and quickly turned away to dry his eyes.

"Yes you were, your eyes are all puffy and red. What's wrong?"

Ferb moaned, "Nothing, just go back to sleep, Phin."

Phineas frowned when he heard this. Something was wrong, he could hear the sadness in his brother's voice.

"Come on, Ferb... I want to help..."

Ferb sighed as he sat up, "It's nothing really... it was just a dream..."

"Was it about... Mark?"

Ferb winced upon hearing their names but he slowly nodded his head.

"Do you... want to talk about it?"

Ferb has told Phineas a little about his mum's boyfriend, but he hasn't revealed anything about her. Just that he misses her sometimes. He wasn't sure if Phineas was quite ready to hear about some of this stuff. But the only way for Ferb to get back to sleep, was for him to talk about his nightmare to someone first. He would usually look for comfort from his dad, but he and Linda were still away. Ferb glanced back up at his brother's pleading eyes and nodded. Phineas scooted over and patted the empty spot on his bed. Ferb grinned as he grabbed his pillow and climbed out of his bed. He flipped the covers back on Phineas's bed and climbed in beside his little brother. Ferb placed the pillow up behind his back and sighed,

"Okay... how much do you want to know?"

Phineas shrugged, "All of it, I guess."

Ferb nodded, "Okay... my dream was about me being back in England and being beat up by... my mum and Mark."

Phineas scooted closer next to Ferb, "Your mom was hurting you too?"

Ferb nodded his head, "She... mostly left that task to Mark, but the second to last day I was there she..."

Ferb's voice trailed off as he felt more tears threatening to break through. His breath grew uneven as he tried to hold back a sob, but it escaped as he choked on his tears. Ferb buried his head into his hands and began crying. Phineas sat stunned, he could never picture Ferb crying, not even just a little. Now he he was, crying openly into his hands. Phineas thought about getting Candace to help out. When he went to climb out of bed to get his sister, he heard a small and desperate voice whisper,

"Don't leave me..."

Phineas looked back over at his brother, and saw that he was looking up him with tear filled eyes. Phineas scooted back over to Ferb and placed his arm around his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere," Phineas spoke, "I'm going to stay right here and help you feel all better."

Ferb used his arm to wipe away the tears as he stared ahead at the wall. Phineas want's to make him feel better? Yeah, that's very unlikely. Phineas scooted closer to Ferb and laid his head on his shoulder,

"You shouldn't worry about going back to England, you have a family here that loves you-"

Ferb slammed his hand down on the bed and groaned, "I know all of this! I know that I'm never going back to them and I know why they aren't going to hurt me any more. What I don't understand is why? Why did they hurt me? Why did she choose Mark over me and my dad? Why does she hate me now? And if she doesn't hate me, why do I have the feeling that she does? Just... why?"

Ferb buried his head back into his hands and started crying again. Phineas put his other arm around Ferb and held him tightly. Ferb lifted his head back up and buried his face in Phineas's shoulder and put his arms tightly around his back. Phineas rubbed his brothers back and let him cry out all his feelings into his shoulder. Ferb pulled back a little and wiped his eyes while mumbling,

"I'm so sorry, Phin... I'm never like this, I'm just so upset."

Phineas nodded, "I understand, and you know what? Your mom and Mark don't deserve you. It's their loss if they couldn't treat you right."

Ferb chuckled lightly and gave Phineas a small smile, "Thanks..."

Phineas leaned over to the table and grabbed a tissue. He handed to Ferb, who took it gratefully and blew out his nose. Ferb leaned back against his pillow and sniffed back some leftover tears. Phineas leaned back with him and looked at him,

"Are you feeling any better?"

Ferb nodded as he adjusted his pillow so he was lying back down. Phineas pulled the covers up further and lied down on his side so he was facing Ferb. Ferb flipped over so he was facing Phineas and the two of them lied in silence for a while. Finally Ferb spoke in a whisper,

"Thank you so much... for everything..."

Phineas smiled and shrugged, "It's no problem, but I didn't do anything."

Ferb shook his head as he put his arm around Phineas's back, "That's not true, you were here for me and that's exactly what I needed right now."

Phineas smiled and put his arm around Ferb's back, "I'll always be here for you. We're brothers now, and we'll always be there for each other."

Ferb nodded as he felt his eyes growing heavy. He snuggled closer to Phineas, who held him close and kissed his forehead.

Right before Ferb could fall asleep, he heard a small whisper in his ear, "Brothers..."

Ferb whispered back before drifting off to sleep, "...Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review?<strong>


End file.
